goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Troublemaker Gil watches Wallykazam and Gets Grounded
Troublemaker Gil: "I'm going to watch Wallykazam because Angelica Pickles told me that there is a festive special episode of Wallykazam." [ 56 minutes later ] Troublemaker Gil: "That is the best Wallykazam episode ever." Gil: "Troublemaker Gil, what is all this noise about?" Troublemaker Gil: "Because I watched Wallykazam." Gil: "Can I see it? I hope you are not watching Wallykazam." [ Gil is shocked that Troublemaker Gil had watched Wallykazam again. ] Gil: "Oh! (56x) Troublemaker Gil! You watched Wallykazam?! That show is made by Nickelodeon and Paramount! Oh! (34x) I'm calling Mr. Grouper about this!" Gil: (on the phone) "Mr. Grouper! Guess what Troublemaker Gil did?" Mr. Grouper: (over the phone) "What? Did Troublemaker Gil had been told not to watch Wallykazam?" Gil: (over the phone) "Yes! He watched Wallykazam and that show is made by Nickelodeon and Paramount. And he is banned from Nickelodeon and Paramount shows!" Mr. Grouper: (over the phone) "OH! (33x) HE IS IN BIG (66x) TROUBLE!!!" [ Mr. Grouper walked into the house, angry. ] Mr. Grouper: "You....are....in....big....super....ultimate trouble! How dare you watch Wallykazam? That show is made by Nickelodeon and Paramount! That does it!" Gil: "We are calling Dylan Priest and his friends to teach you a strong, strict lesson!" [ A few minutes later ] [ Cut to: The backyard ] Gil: "Troublemaker Gil, you got some visitors who want see you and to punish you." Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. I can't believe you watched a Nickelodeon and Paramount TV show which is called Wallykazam." Warren Cook: "I'm Warren1998 aka. the good Warren Cook who makes real VHS openings. And I agree with Dylan because he is my best friend. Now, our friends are giving you punishments right now!" Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. There will be no more music and singers that you like, no The Calgary Flames, no Grand Chase, no Elsword, no Paramount and Nickelodeon movies and shows, and lots more!" TheJojuan4444: "I'm TheJojuan4444. We will replace all the Nick Jr. stuff with Kennan Thompson stuff." Joseph Selaty: "I'm Joseph Selaty. Dylan McCarthy: "I'm Dylan McCarthy. You are worse than my brother TJ." Emily Movolvoski: "I'm Emily Movolvoski. Aaron: "I'm Aaron. Maya: "I'm Maya. I agree with my boyfriend." Kyle: "I'm Kyle. Stephanie: "I'm Stephanie. I agree with my boyfriend. Andrew: "I'm Andrew Clark. Adrianna: "I'm Adrianna Johnson. I agree with my boyfriend." Eric Smith: "I'm Eric Smith. Kayla: "I'm Kayla. I agree with my boyfriend." Cooper: "I'm Cooper. Cooper's Dad: "I'm Cooper's Dad. I agree with my son." Greenstar Emily 2002: "I'm Greenstar Emily 2002. Joy Theory 98 Excel: "I'm Joy Theory 98 Excel. There will be no computer, no YouTube, no Vyond, no Facebook, no eBay.com, no TV, no video games, no laptop, no hanging out with Angelica Pickles and Irina Matina Monzalnes, no Grand Chase cities, no Grand Chase events, no Grand Chase warriors, no Grand Chase World, no Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, and Viacom movies and shows, and many more!" Michael Squish Yeti 89: "I'm Michael Squish Yeti 89. We will take away all the Transformers stuff and replace it with My Little Pony stuff." Nitro G: "I'm Nitro G. And all of your stuff made by Paramount and Nickelodeon and Grand Chase and Elsword related will be donated to the hospital." LouieLouie95: "I'm LouieLouie95. And the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe will take you to the Netherworld where you will get killed by zombie pigmen." Ericina: "I'm Ericina. Justin: "I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH. And there will also be no Beavis and Butthead, no Bubble Guppies, no PAW Patrol, no The Fairly OddParents, no Wallykazam, no The Backyardigans, no Sanjay and Craig, no Nella the Princess Knight, no Rusty Rivets, no Ridiculousness, no Max and Ruby, no Wonder Pets, no Blaze and the Monster Machines, no Peppa Pig, no Go Diego Go, no Danny Phantom, no Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, no TUFF Puppy, no SpongeBob SquarePants, no Dora and Friends: Into the City, no Dora the Explorer, no South Park, no Team America, no Little Bill, no Shimmer and Shine, no Blue's Clues, no Catfish, no Team Umizoomi, no Brickleberry, no Zack and Quack, no Ferris Bueller's Day Off, no Burger King, no KFC, no Arby's, no White Castle, no Chuck E. Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no The Avengers, and no Rayman 2: The Great Escape for you!" Mrs. Brisby: "I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. And the only things you will only be allowed to eat from now on are: McDonald's, Wendy's, Jack in the Box, Sonic Drive-In, Coca-Cola beverages, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, spinach, baby food, and other food that you are allergic to!" Harry: "I'm Harry. And you will be forced to watch An American Tail, Fievel Goes West, The Treasure of Manhattan Island, The Mystery of the Night Monster, and all fan-made Toni Toponi movies." NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. And you will also be forced to watch Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and 20th Century Fox movies like Dumbo, The Jungle Book, Tangled, Wreck-It-Ralph, Monsters University, Planes, Frozen, Beauty and the Beast, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Sleeping Beauty, The Fox and the Hound, The Black Cauldron, Aladdin, Mulan, Lilo and Stitch, Cinderella, Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland, One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Lady and the Tramp, The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, Fantasia, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Santa Clause, Toy Story, Cars, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Sound of Music, The King and I, Home Alone, How to Marry a Millionaire, The Happiest Millionaire, and other movies as well." Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. And also, baby shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Caillou, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Doc McStuffins, Sesame Street, The Wiggles, Wild Kratts, Arthur, Pingu, Bob the Builder, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, Thomas and Friends, Mr. Men and Little Miss, Paddington, The Wombles, Mr. Benn, and other baby shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Taylor Hayes: "I'm Taylor Hayes. And you will also listen to Fievel's Little Song and other CDs not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Tori: "I'm Tori from Tai Chi Chasers. And we will paint your room pink and light purple, along with all the Disney and An American Tail characters, including Barney and Teletubbies as well." Raven: "And I'm Raven from Teen Titans. And girls and boys stuff like Barbie, Hello Kitty, Bindi the Jungle Girl, Disney Princess, Disney Heroes, Disney Villains, Monster High, Lelli Kelly, and lots more girls and boys stuff." Troublemaker Gil: "Oh, no! Please don't!" Dylan Priest: "Too bad, so sad! This is what you get for watching Wallykazam." Warren Cook: "And we will tell Sailor Moon to make grounded videos out of you." Gil: "You heard what the visitors had said to you. Go to your room and start doing everything not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Troublemaker Gil: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" (The End)